chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniella Parkman
Daniella Parkman is a future character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She will be the daughter of Daphne and Matt Parkman, and will be named after Daphne's grandmother. She will have the abilities of Mind Reading, Acceleration Field Production, Flight Manipulation, Life Linking and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Appearance Daniella will be a small child, with pale skin, faint light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As an infant, she will mostly be dressed in cute pink items, which her mother will choose for her. She will smile and laugh easily. Her hair will darken as she ages, but it will remain blonde, and it will also begin to wave. She will tan easily, and she will tend to dress quite simply, in very casual clothes which will still flatter her. Personality Daniella will be sweet and cheerful throughout her life, and will be optimistic, usually able to find a bright side to any situation. She will be friendly, and will make friends easily. She will always be slightly naive. Abilities Daniella's first ability will be Mind Reading, derived from her father's ability of telepathy. She will be able to let herself hear any person's thoughts, at will, but will need to be near that person to do so. She will also be able to let herself see any images or memories in their mind, if they are thinking of these at the time. She will hear thoughts as if they were voices speaking normally, but to see any thoughts she will need to close her eyes and touch the relevant person. Her second ability will be Acceleration Field Production, derived from her mother's ability of enhanced speed. She will be able to consciously choose to produce an acceleration field, and will also do so reflexively when threatened. The field will usually accelerate all objects within it, increasing their speed if they are already moving, and causing motion if they're motionless. The reflexive field will appears beneath her feet, and therefore will speed her away from whatever danger she is facing. Certain other effects can be targeted for acceleration also. Age can be accelerated, causing a person caught in the field to age rapidly and degenerate. Time can be accelerated, to enable one to travel through time. Intelligence and thought processes can be accelerated, as can the heartbeat and breathing. Her third ability will be Flight Manipulation. Using this ability, she will be able enable herself and others to fly, and manipulate the flights of people who can fly using any other abilities. She will also be able to manipulate the flights of winged animals and planes, and will have limited telekinesis by making objects fly for a short time. Her fourth ability will be Life Linking. Daniella will be able to choose to link with any person she wants to. She will not need to touch the person, or even be near him or her, and the link will show no sign when formed, but afterwards it will protect the individual, temporarily. A link cannot be maintained indefinitely, and is usually only formed when knowing someone is possibly endangered. Then, the person will be invulnerable to fatal harm, as any potential threat would have no effect on him or her. However, he or she could still be hurt less seriously. A link would also be harder to form and sustain if Daniella were hurt herself, and a link would fail immediately if she were to die. Her final ability will be Adoptive Muscle Memory, which means she will be able to copy and reproduce any physical action perfectly, after seeing it only once. As a child, she will use this to aid her in learning to walk and speak, and in future she will use it to learn several fighting skills. She will be able to learn skills from film footage as well as her real life, and will be able to adapt the skills to different situations, but she will not be able to gain any abilities through it, not even purely physical ones. She will only be capable of copying skills which a normal girl of her strength and build would be able to, but without needing any training. Family *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman *Adoptive sister - Molly Walker *Paternal halfbrother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Brother - Sam Parkman History Etymology Daniella is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge". This name was chosen after her maternal great-grandmother. Her surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters